parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style)
Cast: * Manny - Santiago Manuel Rodriguez * Sid - Marley * Diego - Ryan (The Wild) * Scrat - Scooter McNutty (Barney) * Fast Tony - Winston Deavor (Incredibles 2) * Ellie - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Crash and Eddie - Alvin and Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Cretaceous and Maelstrom - Giant Praying Mantis (Goosebumps (2015)) and Giant balloon spider (Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween) * Dodo Birds - Boov (Home) * Mammoths - Various Teenagers * Mini Sloths - Aliens (Toy Story) * Vultures - Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) * Piranha - Gummy Bears (Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween) * Cholly - Garfield (Garfield: The Movie) * Gunslinger - Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) * Lady Sloth - Merida (Brave) * Scrat get hit by shovelmouth - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Various Animals - Various Characters * Stu the Beaver-Turtle with stick in his nose - Cow (Baby Einstein) * Dodo Bird gets fired by geysers - R.I.P. Boov (Home) Chapters: * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 1 - What a Good Game * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 2 - Storytime * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 3 - Doomsday * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 4 - The Flood Is Coming! * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 5 - Traffic Jam * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 6 - Just One Acorn * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 7 - The Last Lion * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 8 - Miscreants * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 9 - Three Chipmunks * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 10 - Becoming Friends * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 11 - Playing Dead * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 12 - On Thin Ice * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 13 - Tons of Fun * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 14 - Family Ties * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part - Big Butt * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 16 - Facing the Fear * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 17 - Ultimate Sacrifice * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 18 - Balancing Act * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 19 - Fire King * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 20 - "Food Glorious Food" * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 21 - Minefield * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 22 - The Dam Breaks * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 23 - To Life! * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 24 - Heaven's Gate * All Stars Age: The Meltdown (Santiago Style) part 25 - End Credits Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Santiago Category:Ice Age Spoofs